


Unfamiliar Intimacy

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Intimacy, Introspection, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Memories, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: After his second night with Dee, Ryo has a lot to think about regarding the intimate nature of their developing relationship.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Unfamiliar Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 155: Intimate at anythingdrabble.
> 
> Setting: Just after Vol. 7.
> 
> This is the long version of the ficlet posted to the community.

Accepting that he loved Dee, and adjusting to their new and largely unfamiliar intimacy were two very different things. Love was a thing of the mind and the emotions whereas sex was primarily physical, and something Ryo had always found… underwhelming. It was awkward, messy, and quite frankly embarrassing, but it was also an important part of a serious relationship, which posed a bit of a problem. How was he ever going to adjust to being so intimate with another person on a regular basis?

Ryo wasn’t accustomed to having much of a sex drive. Unlike most men of his acquaintance sex didn’t govern his existence or dominate his every waking thought, when not otherwise occupied by work. He didn’t have erotic dreams, or not that he ever remembered, nor did he feel the need to pleasure himself every day. In fact he could go for weeks without needing the physical release of orgasm. He’d long since come to the conclusion that he simply wasn’t a very sexual person. Everyone was different. Maybe he had low testosterone levels or something. That could happen to some guys, right? 

Only if that was the case, how was he supposed to deal with Dee’s demands on his body? From what he’d seen so far, his partner must have enough testosterone coursing through his veins for an entire army. Maybe it had built up to excess over all the time Ryo had spent rejecting his advances, and now that they were together it would even off a bit. 

Right, and pigs might fly. Dee was probably a sex addict, borderline at the very least.

So where did that leave Ryo? They’d slept together twice now, and… okay, so it had been pretty amazing even if he was still feeling a bit sore from their second night together. Dee had warned him he wasn’t holding back anymore, and in the immediate aftermath Ryo had felt so utterly spent, drained of energy, that he’d wondered if he’d ever be able to move again. That had been the night before last, and Dee had been so fired up at the time he’d barely waited long enough to get Ryo fully undressed before…

A tide of warmth crept over Ryo’s face and he was glad he was not only alone in his apartment but hidden away in the shower where nobody could possibly see him. He could remember practically every detail of their most recent… encounter, he only needed to close his eyes to relive every kiss, every caress, every powerful thrust as Dee invaded his body, bringing him to a mind-blowing climax, and despite some physical discomfort, he had to admit the pleasure he’d felt had been unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. He’d known after their first night together that Dee was very talented when it came to lovemaking, playing Ryo’s body like some kind of sensitive musical instrument, evoking responses Ryo hadn’t known he was capable of, but the second time… 

He’d done and felt things he would have never imagined, swept away on a tide of passion so all-consuming that it had left him helplessly adrift, anchored only by Dee’s presence. It had been more than a little scary experiencing such overwhelming physical pleasure, made him want to back off, slow things down, allow himself time to process before he opened himself up to that level of intimacy again. Just thinking about the events of that night stirred something deep inside him and he realised with surprise that he was becoming aroused, which was crazy! Surely he was going to need another few days at least to recover from the last time before he was in any condition to have sex again. 

Would Dee be satisfied with once every week or two or would he want to get intimate more often? Most likely the latter; Ryo just wasn’t sure he was physically capable of matching his lover’s libido. Did he want to be? He wasn’t sure of that either, although his body didn’t seem entirely averse to the idea…

Maybe they’d just have to figure things out as they went along, and wouldn’t that be a fun conversation to have? The mere thought made Ryo want to hide. Having sex was embarrassing enough; talking about it would add a whole other level of awkwardness.

Thinking along those lines wasn’t helping him get showered and ready for work though, and now his body was demanding his attention, as if it hadn’t gotten enough of that from Dee. How the hell did other men cope? It was as if he no longer had any control over a certain part of his anatomy, like it had a mind of its own. 

What would Dee do? Ryo sighed; that was an easy enough question to answer. He probably just took care of himself every day as a matter of course; coffee, shower, jerk off, get dressed…

Was Dee taking a shower right now, thinking about what he’d like to do to Ryo the next time they were together? Was he getting himself off to the same memories that were filling Ryo’s head?

Without even realising it, Ryo had taken himself in hand, steadily pumping his cock, one hand braced against the wall to steady himself, his eyes closing as he imagined Dee doing the same… 

Soon the image in his head faded, changed, and instead he pictured Dee right there in the shower with him, pressed up against him and pounding into him from behind. He imagined Dee’s breath against his ear, the heat of his skin where there bodies touched, Dee’s hand gripping his cock firmly, jerking him off to the rhythm of his thrusts, and it felt so good Ryo groaned out loud, almost wishing it was real and not just a figment of his imagination. He couldn’t have stopped then even if he’d wanted to, which he didn’t, thrusting into his fist again, and again, and again, his climax building like a wave rushing towards the shore, and then he was coming, his cock jerking in his hand, and Dee’s name on his lips like a prayer…

He was blushing furiously as he came down from his orgasm high, his breathing ragged, his heart pounding, and his legs feeling a bit shaky. Shaking his head to clear it, he sighed; now he’d have to shower again, and if he didn’t hurry it up he’d wind up being late for work. How would he explain that to the Chief? He was hardly ever late!

One thing was certain; there was no way he was ever telling Dee about this! His partner would be insufferably smug if he ever found out he’d almost succeeded in making Ryo late for work without even needing to be there in person.

If this was going to be a regular occurrence, Ryo thought to himself, he might have to start getting up earlier.

The End


End file.
